The Tower's Treasure
by AngelDemonSakura
Summary: Because no matter what the Heavens dictate, Tetsuya was his.


**Disclaimer: **Ya'll know what, no.

* * *

Deep in the forest of the city lay a series of dungeons. Some were for prisoners, others for specific species that were imprisoned for one reason or another. And then there were the individual towers. Those were not for prisoners… they were for treasures.

Walking along the brick path leading to one of the towers was a man with scarlet hair and royal clothes. His heterochromatic eyes glowed in a controlled, feral hunger as he approached the structure. There was no door from the outside, only specific traces of magic were able to enter, such as the royalty.

Without skipping a beat the man walked through the walls of the tower and, using magic, began to ascend to the top floor. The man chuckled at this, as it was the only other floor in the building. This way, nothing can get in or out without his permission. An ultimate prison, reinforced with magic.

As he reached the top, he stepped onto the small set of stairs sticking out in front of a door. He calmly stepped onto the steps and reached for the doorknob. Then as he opened the door, a blissful expression showed on his face. In the middle of the room sat a pile of beautiful white flowers. The moonlight shining from the barred window made them seem to glow, accentuating the figure lying on them.

Curled up in a seated position was a boy with skin like porcelain. His baby blue hair was ruffled around, giving him a messy yet elegant look that suited him all too well. On his back shined a pair of pure-white wings, covered in bandages. All that covered him was a white skirt that wrapped around his hips and hitched up in the front and back. He let his legs move to lie on their side at the sound of the door, the sounds of metal clinking against metal revealing the chains strapped to his wrists and ankles. He looked up, startled, revealing large round eyes of a slightly darker yet no less beautiful blue as hair.

"Akashi-san…"

Oh, that was his favorite part, the look on his face as the boy said his name, the look of absolute fear and dread. Akashi smirked joyfully, "I'm here to see you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko flinched upon hearing his name, and looked away from the demon. Akashi's smirk dropped and he stepped further into the room, making Kuroko back away on his bed of flowers. Until he reached the wall that is. The angel leaned as far away as he could without touching the wall as Akashi towered over his sprawled form. The demon just stood there for a moment, gazing at the bluenett. His eyes clouded over and he licked his lips, making Kuroko flinch and hit his wings against the wall.

He let out a silent gasp and curled up in pain, too afraid to move his wings. Akashi crouched down and picked the boy up by his waist, bringing him back to the bed of flowers and laid him down gently, mindful of his wings. He then repositioned himself to embrace the angel and buried his face in the boy's neck, "Truly, even among all the Holy beings you are exceptionally beautiful."

He took in Kuroko's scent, making him tense up. The sweet smell of vanilla and flowers mixed with the angel's own scent to form an intoxicating aroma that only further fueled the demon's desire. Akashi began leaving kiss marks up and down Kuroko's neck, the boy struggling to keep an expressionless look. With a frown the demon stroked Kuroko's wings, the boy wincing in pain. He continued to stroke up and down the two white structures, Kuroko soon shaking in pain, and unwrapped the bandages. What lied underneath betrayed the beauty the wings were made to have. Red stumps replaced where the feathers should have been. One wing stump was worse off than the other, which had already begun to heal. Never leaving his position in Kuroko's neck Akashi gave a dark smile, "It seems the feathers will grow back in a few months, doesn't it? Well it's okay…"

He brought up his face to Kuroko's trembling one and his smile widened, "… We can always rip them off again, can't we?"

A tear ran down the bluenett's cheek in horror, but he would let out no noise but a soft whimper. The demon closed his eyes and began trailing kisses from the angel's collarbone to his face, before lightly propping Kuroko's chin up with his fingers and embracing his lips lovingly. He thrust his tongue in, the blunett in too much pain to resist, and explored every in of his mouth. Relishing in the taste, he only let go when he felt the boy lacking air. They both panted, Kuroko obviously panting harder, as Akashi began to unbutton his robes.

With a dark loving smile, the demon lightly touched the trembling angel's cheek, "Now, let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

Sorry! We lost our internet for a few days because of damn construction people. I still hold that grudge.

And, well, yesterday was my own laziness.

So what did you think of my first non-Sakura story? (The Siren's Melody is a loophole)

**I'm sorry Kuroko-hime! I am a horrible worshiper!**


End file.
